Princess Pan
by Sachiko Productions
Summary: Preview:Yamcha soon starts coughing. Yamcha's chest starts getting larger and larger. Yamcha's chest fills up like a balloon Yamcha's chest pops and his insides go flying all over Bulma. Bulma screams. Yamcha falls to the ground and a little black demon c


"This is a bad idea man"  
  
Two boys are having a seiance.One of the boys light the last candle and the ground shakes. A body starts rising from the ground. It has a coat dripping red fresh blood. The face has bloody red scars all over. It has jagged claws. The boys panic and starts running away. The monster raises its hands and the boys float into the air. The monster uses his phycic ability to pull the boys close to him. He lowers his arms and the boys now float a few inches off the floor. The boys try to get free but cant.The monster blows a yellowish-red blob of smoke on the boys. The boys are instantly in a trance. The monster sets them down on thier knees. The boys are in a deep trance. The monster picks up one of the boys and starts bitin his skin off piece by piece off of his face. The monster tears off the rest of the boy's skin and only leaves his eyes and bones. The boy's eyes are wide open looking at everything but seeing nothing. The boy could not even scream out in pain because he was in a trance the whole time. The monster turns to the other boy and blows more smoke on him. The boy becomes a monster.  
  
"Now you belong to me. I want you to find more kids like your friend except I want them to be girls. Any girls i do not approve of I will eat and then punish you. I'm looking for a girl to become my princess and rule the world with me. Now go and find me one and dont mess it up"  
  
2 days later, Pan runs into class  
  
"Sorry I'm late sensei" Pan sits in her seat and her friend Rachel starts talking to her.  
  
"Hey there was another kidnapping last night" Rachel whispers to Pan  
  
"Another?"Pan says shocked"Who was it this time?"  
  
"Pamela....."  
  
"What?!No....not Pamela..." Pan looked down. Pamela was Pan's best friend. Pan was so depressed now. "i wish they would catch the person who was doing this"  
  
"I know, this is a horrible time and its only happening to girls."  
  
"I hope they find those girls..."  
  
After school, Pan is walking home. She is very depressed as she walks. She walks through the park. She is all alone. Pan hears some rustling in the bushes. Pan thinks that she is going to be chosen to be kidnapped next.  
  
"Good thing I know how to fight" Pan mumbles to herself. Pan walks over to the bush where the noise came from. She spreads the bush apart and a bird flies out and makes her jump. Pan breathes a sigh of relief and turns to continue walking home.  
  
"YOUR MINE!!!!"Pan falls back and screams. She shakes with terror. She looks up and sees Goten laughing hysterically.  
  
"THAT WASNT FUNNY UNCLE GOTEN!!!!" Pan screams at Goten and hits him  
  
"Sorry Panny but I was suppose to come get you because we're going to Master Roshi's today"  
  
"Well you should still never do that again!" Pan screams at Goten"You know girls are getting kidnapped!"  
  
Later at Master Roshi's, 18,Krillin,Marron, Bra, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Chichi, Master Roshi, Bulma, Trunks, Videl, Yamcha, Puar, and Pan  
  
"So i dont think we should let Marron, Bra, and Pan be alone at any time" Gohan explains to the other parents  
  
"Yeah I agree, these times are dangerous right now, but at least therez safety in numbers"Bulma says with a smile on her face. There is a sudden blast that comes through the roof. The boy monster is floating in the air. He blasts a black mist at Yamcha.  
  
"What is this" Yamcha says as he breathes it in. Yamcha soon starts coughing. Yamcha's chest starts getting larger and larger. Yamcha's chest fills up like a balloon Yamcha's chest pops and his insides go flying all over Bulma. Bulma screams. Yamcha falls to the ground and a little black demon comes out of whats left of his chest. Yamcha is dead. Yamcha's insides turn into acid and start melting Bulma's skin. She screams out in pain as the acid severes her body. The acid bubbles. Vegeta notices that theres a part of Yamcha's inside around Bulma's neck. He notices to late. Bulma's head falls to the ground. The acid and blood mix together and make a bubbly puddle on the floor.  
  
"Mom!!!!NO!!!" Bra screams and hides behind Vegeta. The boy monster lands on Yamcha's body.  
  
"Give me the three girls" The boy monster says and looks at Marron, Bra, and Pan.  
  
"your crazy if you think we're going to let you take them!" Gohan powers up to Mystic Gohan. The boy monster sicks the black demon on Gohan. The demon jumps onto Gohan's arm and bites him.  
  
"You little shit!"Gohan throws the demon to the floor and blasts it and destroys it.  
  
"Way to go Gohan!" Videl runs to Gohan and Gohan drops dead with his eyes open. "GOHAN!!!"  
  
"That bite helped the guy feel the same pain the demon had so i guess it was a bad idea to kill him first try" The boy monster smirks and grabs Videl by the hair and pulls off her arms and legs and blasts her torso. The boy monster eats Videl's bloody arms and legs. He picks up her head and swallows it whole. The boy monster spits out Videl's eyes and they roll in front of Pan looking straight at her."Now give me the girls now or suffer the consequences" Vegeta clenches his fists. Piccolo, Goku, Goten, Trunks, and 18 charge at the boy monster. The boy monster raises his hand and a beam of white light wraps around Piccolo. Piccolo's mouth and eyes starts squirting blood. Piccolo's body starts twitching as white beams start coming out all over his body. Piccolo is turned to ash.   
  
"Krillin!!!! Get the girls out of here!!!!" Goku yells at Krillin as hes at the boy monster. Krillin calls for Marron, Bra, and Pan.  
  
"No I don't think that will happen" The boy monster blows the yellowish-red blobsof smoke at Marron, Bra, and Pan. All three of them fall to the ground in a trance.  
  
"What did you do to them?!"Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin shout at the same time. The boy monster lifts up his hand and does a huge blast that kills 18, Vegeta, Goku, Goten, and Trunks. The boy monster raises Marron, Bra, and Pan with the psychic ability. He blasts the house into shreds killing the rest.  
  
Later at the lair, the monster has chosen Pan as the princess. He consumed Bra and Marron. Pan tried standing up to the monster whose name is Lordmore. Lordmore had slashed a little cut on Pan's stomach. In the castle, Pan had to wear tight shirts and very short tight skirts. Pan read books such as CARRIE and CUJO by stephen King in the library. Pan hated it in the castle.  
  
One night, Lordmore forced Pan to do it. Pan stood up to him again and right as he was about to blast her with an energy blast.......Pan woke up....in her old bed. Pan was in her house. It was all a dream, a horrible dream. No one was dead and she wasn't a princess that was a prisoner. Pan looked around her room and saw her maybelline make-up on her dresser, her stuffed animals, and her wonderful clothes from forever 21. Pan got up to get changed and as she was taking off her shirt she saw it in the mirror....it scared her so much. Why was it their if it was all a dream.... What was there? Nothing other then the..... cut Lordmore had given her....  
THE END 


End file.
